Petits meurtres entre sorciers II
by Agathe Laplante
Summary: Deuxième OS. Le retour du couple infernal. Draco ne va pas bien et Harry veut savoir pourquoi. Victime désignée par Loryah. Humour toujours spécial.


**Titre : Petits meurtres entre sorciers**

Auteur : Agathe

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling

Genre : Humour noir - Ne surtout pas lire si vous aimez les choses sérieuses.

Couple principal : Draco/Harry

Rating M : pour le langage, le lemon et l'immoralité de l'histoire. Donc un vrai M.

Résumé : Le retour du couple infernal. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas chez Draco et Harry est bien décidé à découvrir ce que c'est.

**Note** : Mesdames et Messieurs les jurés, je plaide non coupable quant au choix de la victime. C'est **Loryah** qui en a eu l'idée. Donc pour toute récrimination à ce sujet, merci de vous rendre directement sur son profil… Il est préférable de lire le premier OS pour comprendre celui-là.

**Béta** : Toujours tania-sama, son commentaire en sortant de trois jours de coma :on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne mouahahah !!

* * *

**-**

**-**

Je n'ai jamais eu une vie normale.

Mes parents sont morts alors que j'avais un an et j'ai renvoyé le sort mortel à leur assassin d'où une cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui est ma marque de fabrique. J'ai vécu onze ans dans un placard sous l'escalier de la maison de mon oncle et de ma tante puis j'ai appris que j'étais un sorcier et en plus célèbre.

Comme si tout ça ne suffisait pas, voilà qu'une prophétie fait de moi le seul à pouvoir tuer Voldemort, face de serpent, et à libérer le monde sorcier de ce mégalomane.

Vous vous dites que c'est assez dans le domaine de la bizarrerie? Et bien non, cette année, je réussis à tuer Voldemort, ce qui n'a pas vraiment grand-chose d'étonnant vu la prophétie précitée, mais ce qui est vraiment stupéfiant c'est que Draco Malfoy, le seul et l'unique petit chieur qui me pourrit la vie depuis ma première année à Poudlard, me sauve la vie, pas une… mais **trois** fois. Et encore plus incroyable, je tombe éperdument amoureux de lui, de son cynisme et de son manque total de morale au sens où on l'entend habituellement.

La première fois, il a tué sa tante Bellatrix pendant la bataille finale, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à m'envoyer un avada. La deuxième fois, il est venu m'engueuler à Ste Mangouste alors que je me laissais doucement aller dans un coma bienfaisant où enfin personne n'attendait rien de moi. Et la troisième fois… la troisième fois, il m'a donné une raison de vivre alors que j'étais en pleine déprime post tuerie.

Lorsque je suis revenu à Poudlard, après mon séjour à l'hôpital, j'ai vite compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Personne ne me voyait, ou tout au moins ne me voyait vraiment. Ils attendaient tous le gentil garçon naïf qu'ils avaient côtoyés pendant six ans. Personne ne se rendait compte que ce garçon n'existait plus, qu'il avait été tué par des années de maltraitance, suivies d'années d'entrainement où tout le monde lui répétait que sa mission était de tuer Voldemort et enfin par le meurtre final de ce dernier qui lui retirait toute raison de vivre.

C'est alors que Draco est arrivé, comme Zorro, et qu'il m'a fait comprendre qu'il ne tenait qu'à moi de trouver d'autres centres d'intérêts.

C'est comme ça que nous avons conçu le meurtre de cette pétasse d'Ombrage et qu'il m'a avoué qu'il voulait coucher avec moi. Ce qui tombait plutôt bien parce que moi aussi.

Après une première fois inoubliable, nous avons récidivés dans à peu près tous les endroits praticables de Poudlard et je dois avouer que j'ai développé une réelle dépendance à Draco Malfoy. Tout en lui me rend fou. La douceur de sa peau, son odeur enivrante, ses bras puissants, son étroitesse et surtout son cynisme et sa capacité à croire que ce qui lui fait plaisir est forcément une bonne chose.

Et je l'avoue, il m'a converti, sans trop d'efforts, à sa façon de voir la vie . Je me suis sacrifié pendant des années en essayant de me conformer à ce que mon oncle et ensuite Dumbledore et compagnie attendait de moi, sans jamais parvenir à les contenter complètement. Tout le monde s'est toujours acharné à me manipuler, il a été le seul à me dire vraiment qu'il m'aidait parce qu'il voulait coucher avec moi, le seul à être honnête et à ne pas faire passer ses actions pour du pur altruisme. Alors aujourd'hui, seul mon plaisir, et celui de Draco, importe.

La règle du jeu est la suivante : ce que Malfoy et Potter veulent, le monde le veut!

Mais il y a une ombre au paradis. Depuis quinze jours, je sens que Draco me cache quelque chose, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas et je n'arrive pas à savoir quoi. Pourtant, j'ai mis toute ma subtilité à l'œuvre pour le découvrir.

« Putain, Draco, c'est quoi ton problème? »

« Rien, rien… » me répond-il en suçant allègrement mon sexe. Mais je vois bien que ce n'est pas vrai. Je sais qu'il est préoccupé par quelque chose, il a le coup de langue coléreux.

« Haa ouiiiiii!!! C'est bon mais dis-moi ce qui te tracasse… »

« Tais-toi et jouis »

Comment voulez-vous faire autrement que lui obéir?

Mais plein d'autres petits indices ont confirmés à ma sagacité Poterienne une contrariété Serpentarde.

« Oh, il faut que je me dépêche j'ai mon cours de divination avec les Serdaigles dans cinq minutes… »

« Pas la peine d'y aller, je sais ce qui va arriver ». Réplique dite sur un ton ironique avec le célèbre lever de sourcil Malfoyen accompagnée d'une sortie théâtrale et d'un claquement de porte.

Bon l'effet à un peu été cassé parce que c'était la porte de la salle de bain et qu'il a du revenir dans la chambre pour faire sa vraie sortie mais il n'en reste pas moins que mon Choupinet est contrarié. Evidemment, je ne l'appelle comme ça que dans ma tête, sinon il en ferait toute une histoire.

« Après l'entrainement de Quidditch, j'irai passer une petite heure dans ma salle commune parce que sinon les copains vont se douter de quelque chose… »

« Va directement dans celle des Serdaigles et, une heure… je pense que tu peux faire le tour, de **ça**, beaucoup plus vite »

« ? ? ? »

Mais pourquoi veut-il que j'aille faire le tour de la salle commune des Serdaigles? Et pourquoi ça le met en colère?

C'est là que j'ai un éclair de génie. Une révélation psychologique intense. Et s'il voulait qu'on révèle notre liaison au grand jour? Il n'y a que Snape qui est au courant car c'est son parrain et Hermione parce que, comme toujours, elle a deviné. Comme ce serait romantique de le voir agenouillé au milieu de la Grande Salle me demander en mariage…

« Draco, tu veux qu'on révèle à tout le monde qu'on est ensemble? »

« Pffffft, jamais un Malfoy ne se mettra au même niveau que cette mijaurée! Je suis unique, moi »

Là, je dois me rendre à l'évidence, il y a vraiment quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. Je commence à avoir très mal à la tête et il va falloir que je fasse comme pour vaincre Voldemort : trouver de l'aide.

Oui, parce que je ne sais pas comment quiconque a pu penser que j'étais venu à bout de ce taré et de son armée tout seul. C'est vrai que j'ai eu une chance insolente mais sans tous ceux qui m'ont aidé, Snape, Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione, Sirius, Rémus et Draco pour ne citer que les principaux, et bien je serais mort.

Je me rends donc dans les cachots pour trouver l'expert es-Serpentard, le Gardien de l'esprit de cette maison, j'ai nommé le Maitre des potions Severus Snape.

Tiens, le voilà. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait à moitié caché derrière une statue? Je m'approche silencieusement et lui pose une main sur l'épaule.

Il fait un bond et se retourne une main sur le cœur.

Pas très Snapien cette réaction.

« Potter, espèce de larve insignifiante, vous voulez me tuer? »

Ça c'est mieux. « Non Professeur, Draco ne me le pardonnerait pas. J'ai juste besoin d'un conseil, je ne le comprends pas… »

« Et bien cette fois vous allez vous débrouiller tout seul. Parce que depuis que deux insolents morveux m'ont mis un loup-garou pervers sur le dos et plutôt sur le bas du dos, je n'ai plus le temps de m'occuper de vos conneries »

Un bruit de pas précipité se fait entendre et Snape détale comme un lapin, sans même le plus léger tournoiement de robe et sans aucune dignité. Oui, il a bien changé. Il s'est juste retourné pour me murmurer, « ne lui dites pas dans quelle direction je suis parti »

Il vient juste de disparaitre au détour d'un couloir lorsque Rémus apparait avec l'air très contrarié.

« Ha, Harry, tu n'as pas vu Severus? Ça fait une heure que je le cherche… »

Bon je ne peux pas lui dire parce que je ne veux pas trahir Snape, ce ne serait vraiment pas bien après tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi. Alors je lui tends la carte des maraudeurs et il me fait un grand sourire.

Sachant que Rémus est un maraudeur et, de surcroit, un loup garou avec des capacités physiques décuplées et surtout une grande endurance, il devrait le rattraper…

« HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! Lâche-moi sale loup vicelard, non pas là, pas le cou…. Mmmmmmmmhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh »

…Maintenant.

C'est une des premières choses dont nous nous sommes occupés, après Ombrage et Fudge, lorsque mon blondinet et moi nous sommes mis en couple.

Il m'a raconté qu'il était très préoccupé par son parrain qui mangeait beaucoup trop comme si c'était son dernier plaisir dans la vie. Je lui ai répondu que la solution était Rémus qui se retrouvait tout seul et sans personne pour lui titiller le loup, ce qui le rendait tout terne.

On a arrangé une petite entrevue sous prétexte de leur apprendre pour notre couple autour d'une tasse de thé assaisonnée d'une bonne dose de potion de désir. On a couru très vite après qu'ils l'aient bu et on a fermé la porte avec tous les sorts qu'on connaissait. Je peux vous dire que rien que les sons qui sortaient de cette pièce nous ont fait nous réfugier dans notre chambre pour soulager notre excitation. Et Draco m'a convenablement remercié d'avoir sauvé son parrain du diabète.

Le problème c'est que le Serpentard est addictif, je suis bien placé pour le savoir, du coup Rémus est accro et son loup a de l'endurance. Je crois que Severus a du mal à suivre le rythme, mais bon si j'en crois les gémissements que j'entends, il va finalement s'habituer.

Ce qui ne résout pas mon problème et je n'ai plus qu'à me tourner vers ma deuxième source de savoir la plus sure, mon indéfectible amie, Hermione Granger. Je me dirige donc vers son quartier général, la bibliothèque. Elle aussi, elle a changé depuis la bataille finale et maintenant, elle monnaye les devoirs qu'elle fait pour les autres parce que « j'en ai marre qu'on me prenne pour une poire ». Heureusement, elle continue la gratuité pour moi et Ron.

Je me dirige à grands pas vers la table, d'où elle dirige ses affaires, et elle me fait un grand sourire tout en congédiant le Poufsouffle de première année qui est en train de lui passer commande.

« Bonjour Harry, qu'est-ce qui t'amène dans ce lieu de perdition? »

« Bonjour Mione, j'ai besoin d'un conseil, je ne comprends pas ce qui arrive à Draco »

Je lui raconte tous mes indices et elle me regarde avec son air de « mais moi j'ai tout compris et tu es vraiment un idiot si tu n'en fais pas autant ». Cet air m'agace autant qu'il me rassure, si elle a compris, elle va pouvoir m'expliquer. Il suffit que je supporte son ton à la McGonnagal.

« C'est très simple Harry, il est jaloux »

« Jaloux? Mais de quoi? Je n'ai pas le nouveau balai qui vient de sortir… »

La malpolie m'interrompt dans la liste de tout ce qui pourrait rendre mon Choupinet jaloux. « Tu es vraiment idiot ou tu le fais exprès pour m'énerver? Il est jaloux de Cho Chang! »

« Quoi!!!??? Il veut sortir avec Cho Chang? »

« Bon d'accord, tu ne le fais pas exprès, tu es vraiment idiot »

Je boude mais Hermione, comme d'habitude, n'y porte aucune attention.

« Que fait Chang depuis quinze jour, date du début de bouderie de ton cher et tendre? »

« Comment veux-tu que je le sache? »

« Evidemment! Elle vient se coller à toi dés qu'elle peut et elle a monté une équipe de pom pom girls pour supporter les Gryffondors, c'est pas bizarre pour une Serdaigle, même si depuis sa blessure elle ne joue plus dans l'équipe? »

« J'avais pas remarqué… Mais pourquoi elle fait ça? »

« Parce qu'elle veut te récupérer, stupide abruti! Et c'est ça qui rend Draco jaloux, comme tu ne la repousses pas, il croit que tu réponds à ses avances ».

Un frisson d'horreur me parcourt l'échine, « mais il est pas bien! Mon béguin pour elle n'était qu'une erreur de jeunesse et c'est après son baiser d'escargot que j'ai réalisé que j'étais gay. Je hais cette fille, elle est manipulatrice et n'a aucune morale. Elle a défendu sa traitresse de copine quand elle a vendu l'AD à Ombrage et elle a essayé de me rendre bêtement jaloux avec Roger Davies. En plus, c'est une mauvaise joueuse qui ne sait pas perdre avec classe! »

« Oui, moi je sais que c'est une vraie pétasse et que tu ne ressens rien pour elle, mais pas Draco. Donc, si tu veux résoudre ton problème, c'est simple. Elimine Cho Chang et prépare une belle surprise à Draco pour la St Valentin dans deux jours »

Je sens un grand sourire se former sur mon visage, Hermione est géniale, c'est tout simple finalement. « Peux-tu me prêter ton double de la clé de la réserve ? »

« C'est deux gallions ». Devant mon air horrifié, elle éclate de rire et me tend la clé.

Je passe toute la journée à faire des recherches dans les livres de la section interdite pour préparer une belle Saint Valentin à mon amoureux qui ne va pas être content de ma disparition mais je sais qu'il me pardonnera quand il verra sa surprise.

oooOOOooo

_Le jour de la Saint Valentin_

Je suis assis dans les gradins du stade de Quidditch avec mon petit ami boudeur. Son petit nez pointu est relevé vers le haut, alors que les coins de sa bouche retombent vers le bas. Et ils retombent encore plus lorsqu'il voit les pom pom girls menées par Chang rentrer sur le terrain. Ses yeux sont deux fentes qui lancent des éclairs argentés. Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau quand il est en colère, j'ai très envie de lui sauter dessus et de l'embrasser à perdre haleine mais je dois me contenir jusqu'à ma surprise.

Je n'ai eu aucune difficulté à persuader Chang de venir faire un petit spectacle pour le match Poufsouffles contre Serdaigles. Hermione avait une fois de plus raison, cette dégénérée s'est mis dans la tête de me récupérer.

Et la voilà qui lève la jambe avec entrain en regardant dans ma direction. C'est écœurant. Je pose la main sur la cuisse de Draco car je sens qu'il est à deux doigts de sortir sa baguette pour lui lancer un impardonnable, ce qui gâcherait ma surprise et ma vie puisqu'il serait envoyé à Askaban.

Un frémissement parcourt les gradins lorsque ses partenaires commencent à arrêter de s'agiter pour pointer quelque chose dans le dos de Chang. Elle se retourne pour essayer de voir et montre à toute l'assistance qu'une queue de plumes est en train de sortir de son arrière train. Puis, elle crie se contorsionne et une fumée multicolore l'entoure.

Lorsque la fumée se dissipe, il y a à sa place sur la pelouse un magnifique paon de toutes les couleurs. Les spectateurs ont à peine le temps de l'admirer qu'il se décompose en millions de petites particules lumineuses qui forment un feu d'artifice.

Draco regarde le spectacle bouche bée. Je me penche à son oreille et lui murmure, « Bonne Saint Valentin ».

Le regard qu'il me lance vaut toute la peine que je me suis donnée pour combiner les sorts et les potions qui m'ont permis de créer ce spectacle. Je crois même que j'ai vu une petite larme. Il reporte les yeux vers le ciel pour ne pas rater le bouquet final, puis nous nous levons avec la ferme intention d'aller fêter dignement cette mémorable journée.

Nous sommes arrêtés en dépassant les vestiaires par une Hermione poings sur les hanches.

« Harry, James Potter. Après ce que tu viens de faire, tu n'as pas intérêt à ramener une mauvaise note en potion. Parce que c'est la preuve que quand tu veux, tu peux! »

Puis, elle part d'un pas décidé en marmonnant qu'il y en a qui ont intérêt à s'être surpassés pour la Saint Valentin.

En arrivant dans sa chambre, mon Choupinet n'arrive pas à cacher complètement qu'il est ému. Il s'approche de moi et m'embrasse tendrement. Puis il se recule et me fixe de ses hypnotiques yeux argentés.

« Je t'aime Harry »

« Je t'aime Draco »

Voilà c'est dit. Et de notre part ce ne sont pas des mots en l'air. C'est la promesse d'être totalement l'un à l'autre pour toute la vie.

Draco me prend dans ses bras et me pose délicatement sur le lit. Il me déshabille lentement en embrassant toute parcelle de mon corps à portée de sa bouche. Je suis sur un nuage, je n'ai jamais connu une telle tendresse. Ce sentiment d'un amour aussi fort que pur. Il conjure un tube de lubrifiant et prend le temps de me préparer longtemps. Quand il me pénètre, le feu d'artifice de tout à l'heure parait terne. Des milliers de lumières dansent devant mes yeux, je suis tellement bien que je ne voudrais jamais arriver à la jouissance et le garder comme ça, en moi, toute la vie.

Mais ce n'est pas possible, le plaisir est trop fort et finit par exploser entre gémissements et grognements.

Je suis bien. Repu. Comblé. Blotti dans ses bras. Son souffle chaud qui effleure doucement mon oreille lorsqu'il me murmure,

« Merci Choupinet pour cette merveilleuse Saint valentin ».

« Choupinet???!!! »

« Oui. Tu n'aimes pas » demande-t-il avec son air de chien battu.

Ho si, ça me plait. En plus de ravir mon cœur, il vole mes mots tendres.

J'aime CE voleur.

FIN

A bientôt... Enfin si j'ose...


End file.
